Different Nights
by Felix Codash
Summary: Hey... Hope you like this. Felix Codash friends dared him to get this job. At first, he thought they were trying to kill him. They were anime-tronic instead. Later on, he remember they were his friends before they became anime-tronic. Sorry if this doesn't make sense. I'll try to make this a long story. Thanks for reading. Leave a favorite and review. Review for more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**[All of the anime-tronics are females]**

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine."

The call ended. _God damnit, Why did they dared me to get this job? Well… at least I only work here for a week._ I checked the cameras for the animatronics. _Holy shit! They're anime-tronics? Man, they aren't that bad._ Then I heard banging on the windows. I looked up and saw a bunny. I reached for the lock button for the door.

She blocked my way with her hand. "Hey, don't worry about us. We are nice" "Uh… 'us'?" "Yeah, the gang and golden Freddy." _I have a bad feeling about this._ "Hello, night guard!" I looked over to the other door and saw a bear. _Oh god…_ "Uh… hello?" "Night Guard!" _Shit…_ " Foxy he's fine. He hasn't done much!" _Ok… at least I got one of there names._ "Okay,is it fine with you if we ask you a few question?" "Y-Yea…" "Okay, First is: why did you get this job?" "I really needed the money for me and my girlfriend." "Aww… Okay Second is: What's your name?" "Uh…Felix Codash" "Cute name Felix. Third and final question: Are you okay? You looked a bit pale." "I'm okay, It's just...I wasn't expecting this to happen." I looked at the time, It was 2AM.

My cellphone was ringing. I answered the call. It was my girlfriend. "Yes?" "I think it's time to break up." "What?!" "It's time to break up." I hung up the phone. In frustration, I smashed the tablet on the ground. That causes the building to power out. Freddy was playing toreador march, every few moment her face is lighted up. "Leave me alone." " Are you okay, Felix?" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Freddy pov.) "JUST LEAVE ME LONE!" As he yelled, his right eye changed to black eyes and white pupils. His right hand glowed purple. He smashed the lock button with his glowing hand. Surprising me as the door locked. The building powered back on. (Bonnie pov) The power was out and back on after I heard Felix yelled. I went to see how he was doing. "Felix are you okay?" "Just leave me alone okay?" "I want to help you with your problems." "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He smashed the lock button. The door locked.

The gang gathered around Freddy. "I have a plan. Bonnie and foxy go get Felix from the west hall. Chica go get Felix from the east hall. I'll go get Golden Freddy." (Golden Freddy POV) I was relaxing in the kitchen before Freddy came in. She asked me to help me to get Felix. I agreed. I teleported from the kitchen to the office. "Hello, Felix." I unlocked the doors. Everyone was in the office. "Look, we want to help you."

(On with the story) "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I teleported to only place I can go to with privacy. The bathroom. I stared at my left arm as it turned to a robotic arm. It was sort of a mix with silver, gold and purple. "I haven't used my power for awhile." I said to myself. "So… there were others like me." "Sofia… can you please leave me alone?" "Why? Are you okay?" "Look… I… Haven't used my power in a year. My right arm, left leg and my torso was robotic after I used my powers." She was silence for a few moments. "Hello, Felix." I looked at Mari. "Can you two please leave me alone?" "We might if you tells us what's wrong." "Fine. My girlfriend broke up with me." Both of them stared at me for moments. [Ding Dong Doo dong, dong ding dong] The 6AM bell was ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well… I'll you girls tomorrow." When I reached my house, my ex left a note. It said 'Sorry about what happen. But it had to happen. As repay, I left two neko's. Sorry six neko's. Sorry' After I sat down on the couch {BTW vanilla is talking.}"Master?" I looked up. I saw six strange humanoids. "Uh…" "Don't be alarm by us." "Uh… 'us'?" "Yes… us. Chocola, Vanilla, Coconut, Azuki, Cinnamon and Maple." I placed my head in my hands. "I can't believe this." All of them gathered around me. "Is there anything we can do?" "No. You can do whatever you want." They all hugged me. "Well… look like somebody got some company." I looked at the source of the voice. It was Golden Freddy. "What are you doing here Sofia?" "I just wanted to see how you were doing. And I wanted to talk to you." "Okay, girls I have to talk to Sofia." They all let go of me. I followed Sofia. "I want to ask you about your family." "Yes?" "What happen to them?" "I ran away." "Why?" "They never care for me very well. Plus, I didn't have friends." "How old were you when you ran away?" "Ten." She was quiet for a few moments. "Why you asked?" "I wanted to know."

The next night. I drove to Freddy's. I went to my office as the manager closed the diner. Instead of staying in the office, I went exploring around the diner. I went to the parts and service room and saw three strange human looking robots, a pile of stuff with some type of hair and two boxes. I went to another part of the diner. There were nothing else except the party room, stage, the kitchen, the office, the prize corner, Foxy cove, Mangle cove, the repair room and the vents. I decided to go to the repair room. I always wanted to check it out. I saw Golden Freddy and something else that look like Bonnie.

As I left the repair room, I heard a voice. "Hey there sweetie." "Hello Victoria." "It's been awhile Felix." I turned around to see the Bonnie robot. "Thought you didn't have that power Victoria." "I didn't know you knew." "Those that can go to different dimension has those power. So… it turned you to a robot. You have used it to get those neko's. Thanks for them." "How are they?" "They are doing fine." "There's something that change about you." "What?" "Your eye… It's black and white." "It's nothing." My left arm turned back to a robotic arm. "You used the powers didn't you?" "Fine I used the powers." My right arm turned to a robotic arm. "Leave me alone." I ran back to the office. I closed the doors. "Just let us help Felix." I couldn't control myself. My right hand was glowing. "I said, leave me alone." "All we want is to help you." Out of midair, I made a sword of glowing silver. "Don't make me say it again. Leave me alone." Mari blasted me with her powers. I was knocked out.

I woke up in a room. I looked down at myself. My torso was partly robotic. "MARI!" I busted out the room and saw no one. Both of my hands is glowing. I made a shield and sword out of midair. "I'm telling you Mari, I told you to leave me alone. If you made them that they can have the power, I don't know what I would do to you." My right eye turned black and white. I was the last one to have it given to me. I searched the diner. There was no where else I could think of. I never thought Mari would take them to the safe room. I checked the safe room. No one. I teleported to my house. I sat down on my couch. I used my powers to hide the robotic parts. I went to take a shower. After my shower, I went to bed. Right when I was asleep, I felt something on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw a strange anime-tronic. "What the- GET OFF ME!" I yelled at the anime-tronic.

She Got off of me and explained. She said her name was Anna. Anna explained she was sent here by teleportation and was on me. "By the way, what's your name?" "Felix Codash." "Huh, nice name." Then another anime-tronic popped out of midair. I put my hand on my face. "Why is this happening? Why are you here?" "Let me explain. My name Is Candy." Another popped out of midair. "That's Cindy." "Hello." My life couldn't get any better. "Felix? Are you here?" "Mari… Where have you been? Did you sent them here? You know what, just forget it." All of my robotic parts came back. My torso was all robotic. "You used it didn't you?" "Where are they?" "Who?" "My neko's." "What are neko's?" "In short, they are human-like cats." "Master?" "Girls! Where have you been?" "We went to the store to get tuna." "Tuna? From now on tell me where you are going. First, who knows how to use a phone?" Cinnamon raised her hand. "Okay, I'm going to get you a phone that have my phone number." "Uh… master? Why are you part robot?" "I have a power that was given to me. For every time I use it, a part of my body is turn to a robotic part."


	3. Chapter 3

The next night. I sat in my chair. I heard a strange voice. "Hello… Night Guard." I tried to find the source of the voice. I found out who it was. It was Springtrap. He tried to attack me. "Leave me alone, Vincent." He stared at me in shock. "How... Do you know my name?" "Remember me? I was your friend. Before you become a murderer and a animatronic. Why are you here?" "I've came back to get you." "You'll regret it." "Why?" I made my right hand glowed silver. This is the second stage of of my power. "This is why." I blasted him with my power. I healed and turned him back to a human. "WHAT THE?" He stumbled back at the action. I made my hand gold. The final stage of my power. I blasted him again. The blast made him a murderer no more.

"I've changed you like before all this happened." As I finished, the spirit that he made from the child's appeared beside me. "What is happening?" He said. "I made you like I remember. They are free." I finished. They fade away. "Thank you…" They said before disappearing forever. "Is everything o… You again…" Mari jumped at him. I stood in front of him. She made me fall down. There were a sickening sound. I got up. "What was that?" they said together. "It's me." "What?" asked Mari. She looked around trying to find goldie. "Mari, it's me. Felix. I made the sound." I showed them my arm. It was broken in half. Blood was leaking out of the wound. I used the final stage to stop the bleeding, the second stage to attach the arm back and the first stage to heal. "How… How… How did you do that?" Asked Mari. "I'm probably the last one that knows it Mari plus, It takes years to master it."

"I want to master it." She said. "You don't understand, it takes decades to master. I'm the last one to be given the power and the knowledge it use it right." "Than teach me the right way." She asked me. "You don't know the consequences to it." "I don't care, I want you to teach me." She said with a little annoyance to her voice. "If that's what you want, than i'll teach you." She hugged me, which made her blush a little. "Sorry, I couldn't control myself." She said. "It's okay." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Decade later \ 0200 hours \ my house

"Happy now?" I said to Mari. Ten years have past since Mari trained. I'm 32 now. Hope it's worth it. "Yes! I know what to do now." She said. "Good. One more time." I used my powers to cut myself. She used her three stages to heal me. I smiled as she healed me. I patted her back. She was happy. My neko's seems like they didn't aged. I have the knowledge of how to contain my powers while I sleep. I finally got sleep. (My dreams.) /18 years ago/ I was sleeping in my house. When I woke up, I was in a different building. I explored the place. There was five rooms. The last room had a throne. Someone is sitting on it. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I chosen you to have the powers that will help you in the future." He said. My right hand glowed purple, silver and gold. My left hand glowed red. "For every time you use your powers, a part of you will be turned to a robotic part. Use it well." I think I woke up for real this time.

/Present time/ I drove to Freddy's for the last time. I walked to the manager. "I think it's time for a retire." I said to him. "I think it is." He said back to me. I walked inside for the last time. I said my goodbye's to all of them. "Thanks for helping me." Vincent said to me. I nodded. "Let's take a photo together for Felix!" Said Freddy. I was in the middle. Vincent put his index finger and pointed to the camera. The rest did the same. I was confuse. After the shot, they signed the back in their colors. They said 'That's for you. Have a good life.' I smiled "Thanks guys." I said to them. I gave up my job for games. [A/N Thanks for reading! If you want a chapter for your own OC, leave a review. THX :) If there's no 'THX :)', I mean what I say. Continued in Halo: a war story]


	5. Authors Notes

Hey guys! Uh... yeah... Anyway to those that gives me criticism reviews, thanks to you. I learned from you Nordic nonsense. Go to her profile. (Man she's annoying) so yeah... I haven't read her story's... (Queenie, no offense) I like to thank Theneo for helping me. Go to His or her profile... (I don't theneo gender) thanks to those that read all of my story's. Give me suggestions by pm or in the review. HAHARIDDEK, you are a waste of matter. Go to her profile. (HAHARIDDEK, kys. You are such a pain in the ass.) If you're just gonna give me bad reviews, my great grandmother died 9/8/16. My family died 9/8/15. Most of you going to think I'm trolling you or lying. I'm not. I write to pass time and waste my life for god damn sake. Everything thing you can think of is a possible future.


	6. Any OC request?

Hey guys... If you want chapter of your OC character, Pm me with the name, bio, what type of romance with someone and a few paragraph of how the chapter can go. THX :) NO LEMONS! IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER, IT WILL HAVE NO LEMON. thanks. hope it goes well.


	7. Ideas for later chapters?

If you have a idea for later chapters, please leave it as a review. **THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS. IF THERE'S ANY LEMONS IN IT, IT WILL NOT BE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. THX :)**


End file.
